¿Celoso yo?
by linlig
Summary: Kagami sabia que era muchas cosas, pero celoso no era una de ellas, es por eso que no eran por celos el deseo de golpear a la generación de los milagros cada vez que los veia muy cerca de su sombra, claro que no, pero entonces ¿que era?
1. Chapter 1

¿Celoso yo?

El podía ser muchas cosas, muy bueno en el básquet, muy malo en los estudios, un poco impulsivo (demasiado en realidad), pero nunca celoso, el estaba bastante seguro de eso. Es por eso que no eran debido a los celos por lo que se molestaba cada vez que veía a Kuroko con alguien de la generación de los milagros y no eran por celos que quería golpearlos cada vez que los veia muy cerca del pequeño peliazul y tampoco eran celos por lo que quería estamparle la pelota en la cara a cierto rubio.

-Hey Kurokocchi- saludo alguien desde la puerta del gimnasio.

Un rubio con una tonta sonrisa en su cara, entro al gimnasio donde estaban los de Seirin, traía puesto un uniforme de la escuela Kaijo.

-Kise ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kuroko sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

-Kurokocchi que malo, así recibes a tu amigo que viene a invitarte a almorzar.

-Todavía tengo entrenamiento.

-No te preocupes te espero.

-Está bien.

Kise sonrió y se abalanzo a Kuroko a darle un abrazo, el peli azul solo se quedo parado sin devolverle, pero tampoco sin alejarlo.

Kagami que había escuchado toda la conversación se molesto, vio la pelota en su mano y tuvo un impulso de tirarle en la cara a Kise, pero se contuvo- '' ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿por qué me pongo así?''

Después de una hora de un duro entrenamiento, todos fueron a las duchas a bañarse. Una vez que Kuroko se termino de bañar se acerco a Kise que estaba muy aburrido.

-Kurokocchi te demoraste mucho, por poco me quedo dormido- dijo Kise haciendo un puchero.

-Te dije que tenía que entrenar- dijo Kuroko sin inmutarse por el puchero de Kise.

-Bueno no importa, lo importante es que ya terminaste y ahora podemos irnos a comer.

Kagami que había estado escuchando la conversación, sintió una inmensa cólera, por alguna extraña razón no quería que esos dos estén juntos a solas así que sin pensarlo hablo- yo también tengo hambre voy con ustedes.

Kise y Kuroko que no habían notado su presencia se voltearon sorprendidos, aunque Kuroko no lo demostró.

-Lo siento Kagamicchi pero solo tengo dinero para Kurokocchi y para mí.

-No te preocupes yo puedo pagarme para mi, vamos- Kagami no espero respuesta de Kise y agarro el brazo de Kuroko arrastrándolo a la salida.

Kise estaba molesto, su plan para estar a solas con Kuroko se vio arruinado por el pelirojo, pero no se iba arrendar, seria el que consiga el corazón del jugador fantasma a toda costa.

* * *

Caminaron en un incomodo silencio, Kuroko no entendía la actitud de ninguno de los dos en especial la de de Kagami, ¿por que había querido venir con ellos? no era que le molestaba, pero le parecía extraño normalmente el pelirojo no le gusta estar con ninguna de la generación de los milagros y que haya decidido voluntariamente ir con uno de ellos le extraño.

-A donde quieres ir Kurokocchi- pregunto Kise rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo sé, pensé que tenías alguna idea.

-Pensaba invitarte a un restaurante que conozco, pero dudo que Kagamicchi lo pueda pagar.

Kagami le envió una mirada asesina a Kise; sin embargo el rubio ni se inmuto siguió sonriendo tontamente, pero en sus ojos había cierta diversión que Kagami lo noto y lo hizo enfurecerse más.

Kuroko ajeno de todo eso estaba pensando a qué lugar ir, ni siquiera noto que los dos chicos de su lado se querían matar ahí mismo- ya se vayamos a comer hamburguesas, podemos ir al lugar que Kagami y yo vamos siempre.

Kise al escuchar lo ultimo borro su sonrisa, ¿Kagami y Kuroko salían a comer siempre? Se pregunto abatido, se estaba comenzando a arrepentir de no haber convencido a Kuroko de no irse a Kaijo con él. Por otro lado Kagami sonrió arrogante ante la mirada abatida del modelo, Kuroko inconscientemente había dicho que pasaba bastante tiempo con él y eso le hizo sentirse superior a Kise.

Kuroko ignorante de lo que había causado sus palabras camino hasta el restaurante de hamburguesas. Entro sin siquiera fijarse si los dos basquetbolistas lo habían seguido. Estos dos continuaban con su duelo de miradas sin darse cuenta que Kuroko había desaparecido.

-Ya me canse de esto- dijo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lo dices porque sabes que vas a perder.

-No es cierto lo digo porque esto es absurdo, debemos de dejar que Kuroko elija.

Kagami lo miro sin entender- elija ¿Qué?

Kise lo miro con los ojos asombro- eres más lento de lo que creí.

-Ah? - fue la inteligente respuesta de Kagami.

Kise suspiro- hablo de que Kuroko elija con quien de los dos se quiere quedar.

Kagami lo vio con confusión, ¿el con Kuroko? Jamás lo había imaginado- ¿Por qué yo estaría con Kuroko?

El rubio lo miro con estupefacción- ¿es que acaso no te interesa? ¿No era por que estabas celoso que yo estuviera con el que decidiste venir con nosotros?

Kagami lo miro sorprendido ¿el celoso?, el no estaba celoso, solo había tenido hambre y ya que los dos iban a almorzar decidió ir también, no eran celos; claro que no.

-Yo no estoy interesado en el y no estoy celoso.

Kise lo miro sin creerle nada y el que pensaba que Kagami ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su pequeño amigo, pero estaba equivocado, el diez de Seirin era bastante lento, todos se habían dado cuenta que sentía mas que amistad hacia el jugador fantasma, la forma en lo que lo miraba y la forma en que se molestaba cada vez que veía alguien cerca del peli azul, en especial si era alguien de la generación de los milagros. Sin embargo el no diría ninguna palabra, si él no se había dado cuenta no era su problema, así tendría más ventaja.

-Bueno entonces me equivoque, eso quiere decir que no hay ningún problema con que este con el ¿no?- Kise sonrió ante la cara de molestia de Kagami, esto -era tan divertido decidió que iba a molestarlo mas- quiero decir ustedes son solo amigos, así que no tendría porque molestarte.

Kagami escucho con molestia a Kise, algo dentro de el le dijo que no quería que estén juntos, pero no tenía razón para prohibirle a Kuroko que este con alguien, el no le gustaba o ¿sí?

-No, no molesta- como siempre su boca fue más rápida que su mente, de inmediato se arrepintió de lo dicho la sonrisa triunfante que le dio Kise no le gusto.

-Oh eso es maravilloso no me gustaría interponerme entre los dos.

Kagami en eso momento quería estrellarse contra la pared más cercana por lo idiota que era ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Kise? Se arrepentía tanto de sus palabras, no sabía porque la imagen de Kuroko y Kise juntos le molestaba tanto.

Mientras que Kagami se torturaba mentalmente, Kise buscaba a Kuroko, por un momento había olvidado que estaba con ellos- hey Kagamicchi y Kurokocchi.

Kagami que dejo su auto tortura, miro hacia todos lados, ¿Dónde diablos estaba Kuroko?

* * *

Kuroko miro hacia todos lados, ¿Dónde estaba Kise y Kagami?, se encogió de hombros ya aparecerían.

* * *

Kagami de repente recordó que Kuroko dijo que quería ir al lugar que siempre iban- ya sé donde están- dicho esto comenzó a correr.

-¡Oi Kagamicchi no me dejes!- grito Kise detrás de Kagami.

Una vez llegaron al lugar buscaron Kuroko con la mirada, tarea difícil ya que Kuroko podía pasar desapercibido fácilmente.

-Chicos ¿Dónde estaban?-escucharon una suave voz a sus espaldas

Los dos se giraron al mismo tiempo, delante de ellos estaba Kuroko con un batido de vainilla

Kurokocchi qué bueno que te encuentro- grito Kise emocionado abrazándolo

-Kise-kun me asfixias- dijo Kuroko casi morado

Kise lo soltó de inmediato, y se le quedo mirando dándose cuenta que se habia manchado un poco la barbilla con el batido- te has ensuciado aquí, deja que te lo quite- Kise saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpio.

-Kise-kun yo puedo solo.

-Pero para mí no es ninguna molesta ayudarte.

Kagami miro la escena y soltó un gruñido, no él no estaba celoso.

* * *

Bueno aquí con otro fic de Kuroko no básquet, me pareció divertido molestar a Kagami xD

El fic no será muy largo, espero que les guse

Dejen review para ver que tal les pareció


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes de Kuroko no Basquet me pertenecen

Capitulo 2

Después de haber encontrado a Kuroko, Kise quiso invitarlo a comer algo, pero este negó alegando que se había llenado con el batido de vainilla, para él era un misterio como Kuroko se podía llenar con solo eso, aunque de por si él era todo un misterio. Para resumir la historia Kise se sintió muy triste de no poder haber invitado a Kuroko a comer, pero el interiormente se sintió feliz, particularmente le molestaba que el peliazul recibiera algo del rubio, pero no estaba seguro del porque de eso.

Una semana después de que Kise vino a invitar a Kuroko, se apareció otro de la generación de los milagros y justo era el que menos quería ver, no era nada más y nada menos que Aomine, sinceramente hubiera querido borrarle esa sonrisita molesta de la cara a penas lo vio en la puerta de salida de la escuela, vio que lentamente se acerco a Kuroko, que estaba a su lado, una vez que estuve enfrente de el hablo.

-Hey Tetsu, ¿quieres venir a mi casa? mis padres no están y Satsuki está ocupada, así que estaré solo- dijo con una voz insinuante, que hizo que la sangre del pelirojo hirviera.

-Claro mis padres vendrán tarde así que también estaré solo- dijo Kuroko, aparentemente no captando el significado de sus palabras.

Kagami lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, es que no ¿había entendido la doble intención de sus palabras?

La sonrisa de Aomine se amplio, miro a Kagami que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba alanzar, al parecer no era tan tonto como pensaba ya que había entendido perfectamente sus palabras, suerte que Kuroko era bastante ingenuo y no había visto su verdadera intención, sonrió de medio lado iba divertirse un rato burlándose de Kagami.

-Realmente extrañaba nuestros momentos juntos, de todas las cosas que hacíamos cuando estábamos en Teiko, cuando te quedabas a dormir en mi casa y yo en la tuya.

Kagami al escuchar eso sintió como si lo hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua fría, ¿Kuroko se había a quedado a dormir en la casa de Aomine? eso era imposible, ellos no podían haberlo hecho, solo de pensarlo le daba unas inmensas ganas de tirarse encima del moreno y golpearlo.

Aomine al ver la cara de estupefacción del pelirojo no pudo evitar reírse- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara Bakagami? ¿Estás celoso?- dijo en tono de burla.

Kagami lo miro sorprendio, ¿celoso él?, ¿por qué habría de estar celoso de que Kuroko se quedara a dormir en la casa de Aomine o viceversa? y de las cosas que podían haber hecho, (aunque solo de imaginárselas se ponía furioso) a él no le importaba que habían hecho en sus años cuando estaban en Teiko, aunque no pudo evitar escuchar una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que era todo lo contrario y que quería una explicación por parte de Kuroko.

-Kagami-kun, no entiendo por qué razón te sientes celoso, nosotros no somos nada.

-Yo no estoy celoso- dijo tratando de sonar convincente, aunque por alguna extraño razón no se pudo convencer ni a sí mismo, pero él no quería creer que eso era verdad, se negaba hacerlo.

Kuroko le dio una mirada indescifrable, Kagami presintió que no le creía, esperaba que ya no le siguiera cuestionando.

Aomine miro todo la escena con diversión, era tan divertido molestar al pelirojo, sin embargo decidió dejarse de burlar de él e irse con Kuroko, se moría de ganas de estar con él a solas.- Tetsu vamos antes que se haga más tarde.

El más bajito de los tres dejo de ver a Kagami, (cosa que agradecía ya que su mirada le comenzaba a poner nervioso) y se fue tras de Aomine.

Kagami al ver a Kuroko irse con el moreno, sentía una opresión en el estomago, algo le decía que era una mala idea que el peliazul se vaya con el moreno, era obvio que el tenia unas intenciones poco sanas con Kuroko, y el no iba permitir que le toque ni un cabello, así que no ocurriéndose una idea como detenerlos dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- Oi Kuroko no pudes ir con el tienes que ayudarme.

Kuroko y Aomine se voltearon a verlo, el primero confuso por no entender a lo que se refería y el ultimo molesto porque sabía cuál era la intención de Kagami.

-¿Con que te tengo que ayudarte Kagami-kun?

Kagami no supo que decir, lo que había dicho lo hizo por un arranque y ahora no sabía que escusa que inventar así que otra vez dijo lo primero que pensó- en mi tarea.

-¿De qué?

-De ingles- dijo sin pensar.

-Pero yo no soy muy buena en el ingles y tú has vivido en Estados Unidos, deberías saber.

Aomine solto una carcajada ante la mentira tan tonta de Kagami, ¿no pudo pensar en algo mejor?- sinceramente eres un Bakagami, como alguien que ha vivido en Estados Unidos no sepa ingles.

Kagami sintió sonrojar su cara, ¡esa había sido una mentira estúpida! Odiaba decir las cosas sin pensar y ahora no tenía ni idea de como salir de esta- es que me olvidado ciertas cosas, hace tiempo que no estoy haya- Kagami se sintió mas estúpido con esa respuesta, ¿hasta dónde mas se podía humillar a sí mismo?

-Bueno, lamento que no te pueda ayudar, pero según sé Kise es bueno en ingles- dijo pensativo Kuroko, recordó que Kise le conto que tuvo que modelar para unas revistas en Estados unidos en las vacaciones y en ese tiempo aprendió ingles ya que no había otra forma de comunicarse- puedo preguntarle si te puede ayudar.

Kagami palideció, lo último que quería era recibir ayuda de el rubio modelo, después de la semana pasada no quería otro encuentro con él- no, gracia, veré quien me ayude.

Kuroko le dio una mirada inexpresiva- Kagami-kun es demasiado orgulloso-se dio media vuelta y se fue con Aomine, que sin que Kuroko se diera cuenta voltio y le dio una sonrisa de victoria a Kagami.

El diez de Seirin se quedo ahí parado, viendo con tristeza como se iban los dos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Aomine subieron a la habitación de este y tiraron sus mochilas donde cayeran, Kuroko se sento en la cama de Aomine, mientras que este iba al baño. El moreno cuando regreso vio que Kuroko le miraba serio (más de lo normal).

-¿Qué pasa?

-No le debiste de decir eso a Kagami-kun.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo eso de que íbamos a dormir en la casa de cada uno, Kagami-kun seguro pensó otras cosas, seguro ahora esta pensándolo también por la forma que me pediste que te acompañara

Aomine lo miro sorprendido, al parecer Kuroko no era tan inocente como él pensaba, había entendido claramente sus intenciones - puede pensar lo que quiera, eso es su problema.

-Pero no quiero que

* * *

lo haga- susurro Kuroko, bajando la mirada.

Aomine pudo escuchar lo que dijo Kuroko, vio que parecía preocupado por lo que Kagami pensara que estaba haciendo ¿acaso a Kuroko le gustaba Kagami?- Tetsu ¿a ti te gusta Kagami- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

Kuroko lo miro sin expresión, pero si se fijaba uno bien en su mirada había cierto nerviosismo, que Aomine noto. El peliazul estuvo en silencio unos minutos que Aomine le parecieron horas y estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía que responderle, pero Kuroko hablo primero- si, si me gusta Kagami-kun- dijo con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Aomine adivinando ya esa respuesta, no dijo nada. Decidió demostrarle al peliazul que era mucho mejor que Kagami sin importar que.

* * *

Kagami en la oscuridad de su cuarto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estarían haciendo Kuroko y Aomine, por una extraña razón odiaba pensar que ellos habían tenido algo antes o que tienes algo, él sabía que había mas probabilidad de ello ya que al miembro de la generación de los milagros que Kuroko es más cercano es Aomine, el había sido su antigua luz y según había visto habían compartido bastante, pensar eso lo molesto y lo entristeció al mismo tiempo, no sabía por qué tenía sentimientos encontrados, no quería pensar que eran celos.

* * *

Kagami-kun/Kuroko- murmuraron antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Hola a todos, estoy me feliz por todos los reviews que me dejaron, me alegra que les haya gustado :D, bueno en este capitulo se vio lo que Kuroko siente por Kagami, pero lamentablemente ninguno sabe lo que siente el uno por el otro y no lo sabran en un largo tiempo xD (lo sé soy mala)

Espero actualizar la semana que viene, ¿a que miembro de la generación de los milagros quieren el siguiente capitulo? Mandelo en los reviews y el mas votado lo pondré ^w^

Ahora si me despido

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los personajes de Kuroko no Basquet me pertenecen

Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente Kagami trato de hablar con Kuroko, pero por alguna extraña razón él le evitaba con la mirada y cuando menos se lo esperaba desaparecía, maldecía tanto esa habilidad del más pequeño de desaparecer enfrente de las personas, en el básquet podía ser muy útil, pero en otras circunstancias como la de ahora la odiaba. El pelirojo solo quería hablar con él para preguntarle qué es lo que había hecho con Aomine, aunque él no tenía que darle ninguna explicación, pero él se moría por saber que tanto habían hecho; sin embargo aunque lograra hablar con él no le diría mucho, Kuroko era muy reservado con su vida privada, solo hasta ayer se viene a enterar que Kuroko se quedaba a dormir en la casa de Aomine y viceversa, eso le hizo pensar lo poco que sabía de Kuroko y quería saber más empezando que es lo que había hecho con Aomine ayer y no se estaba comportando como un novio celoso o algo parecido, solo era curiosidad y a él no le gustaba quedarse con ella.

Llego la hora de salida y Kuroko huyo de él otra vez, lamentablemente ese día no había practica porque la entrenadora estaba enferma y se tuvo que suspender por falta de alguien que los entrene, por eso ahora tenía que hacer todo lo posible para encontrarlo porque si no esperaría hasta mañana. Cuando lo encontró estaba ya en la puerta, rápidamente corrió hacia el de suerte no lo había visto, se acerco a él y le agarro el brazo.

Kuroko asustado voltio y se encontró con la mirada molesta de Kagami.

-¿Por qué me evitas?- pregunto molesto.

-No lo hice- dijo el peliazul mirando hacia otro lado, la mirada de Kagami lo ponía nervioso.

Kagami lo miro molesto, como podía decirle eso cuando toda la mañana se le había pasado haciéndolo.

-¡No me mientas, lo estás haciendo ahora!- dijo exasperado Kagami.

-No, no lo estoy haciendo- dijo Kuroko sin mirarlo aun.

Kagami tuvo que controlarse para no golpearlo ahí mismo.

Kuroko hacia todo lo posible en no mirarlo, no quería mirarlo, después de lo sucedido ayer con Aomine había descubierto por fin sus sentimientos por Kagami. Le había molestado lo que Aomine le dio entender a Kagami, pero quiso no darle importancia, lamentablemente no pudo y termino encarando a Aomine y cuando este le pregunto lo que inconscientemente sabia, no pudo negarlo más, era algo que había estado negando hace tiempo, pero ya no pudo, las pruebas eran evidentes. Por eso ahora no sabía como darle cara a Kagami, temía que este le rechazara y que no quería verlo nunca más, solo de pensarlo se le encogía el corazón, por lo tanto lo mantendría para sí mismo, solo necesitaba tiempo para olvidar; sin embargo el pelirojo no se la ponía fácil, por una extraña razón lo había buscado todo el día, para hablar quien sabe que, es por eso tuvo que recurrir a su gran habilidad de desaparecer y escabullirse por ahí, pero había sido descuidado, se había relajado al terminar las clases y no pudo prevenir que Kagami lo siguiera buscando, el estaba convencido que al final se iba a rendir.

Kagami vio que Kuroko evitaba mirarlo y no lo entendía, ¡no le había hecho nada!, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada de ella porque alguien más apareció y la cerro al instante.

Vio la figura en la entrada y gruño ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora? De todos los momentos tuvo que interrumpir este. También de todas las personas por que tenía que ser él, lo detestaba, era la segunda persona que detestaba de la generación de los milagros, aunque en este momento podría decirse que estaba a la par con Aomine, con Kise podía soportar sus tonterías ( hasta cierto punto) con Murasakibara no había tratado mucho, pero no le disgustaba y con Akashi sería muy feliz si no se lo vuelve a cruzar nunca más en su vida porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio ataca a otra persona que recién conoce con unas tijeras? Solo de recordarlo le daba escalofríos, agradecía tanto a sus buenos reflejos porque de no tenerlos habría acabado sin un ojo o algo peor.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto molesto el pelirojo

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- respondió un peli verde con vendas en los dedos, en una mano traía un oso de peluche que era su amuleto del día.

Kagami le dio una mirada molesta pero el peli verde la ignoro y dirigió su vista a Kuroko.

-Kuroko necesito que vengas conmigo.

-Kuroko lo miro curioso, normalmente Midorima evitaba estar con él se preguntaba que había pasado.

Midorima al ver la cara de extrañeza de Kuroko, aunque no haya cambiado su expresión, pero el podía notar pequeños cambios en su expresión como su ceja ligeramente levantada- es porque según el horóscopo de hoy cáncer tendrá una excelente compatibilidad con acuario y tendrá buena suerte si esta junto a él, así que quiero que vengas para mi partido de práctica que tenemos con otra escuela.

-Kuroko no es uno de tus amuletos de la buena suerte- exclamo Kagami molesto, que se creía ese cuatro ojos para tratarlo así.

-Está bien si es para ayudar a Midorima-kun lo hare

-Que! Como puedes dejar que te utilice así.

-No me está utilizando.

-Solo quiere estar contigo porque su estúpido horóscopo dice eso.

-Kagami no te permito que insultes al horóscopo, Oha- Asa siempre es infalible-dijo con una mirada fulminante el siempre estoico Midorima Shintaro.

Se podia ver salir rayos de los ojos a los dos basquetbolistas, pero una voz hizo que Midorima volteara.

-Shin-chan apúrate o el entrenador se molestara que lleguemos tarde al partido.

Midorima se subió lo

* * *

s lentes, por un momento perdió el control y casi se pone al nivel de Kagami y eso no se lo podía permitir- bueno vámonos Kuroko.

-Si vamos.

-Yo también voy – dijo Kagami sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No, según el horóscopo cáncer y leo no deben verse o sino traerá mala suerte a cáncer.

-Lo estas inventando- gruño Kagami.

-Yo nunca invento mi horóscopo- hablo indignado Midorima, decidió ponerle fin a esta plática- mejor vamos- se dio media vuelta y se fue con Kuroko donde Takao que lo esperaba junto a la carreta, los dos ex jugadores de Teiko se subieron y Takao comenzó andar.

Kagami vio se perdían los tres a la vista. Suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, no sabía porque pero cada día odiaba mas a la generación de los milagros, no espera si lo sabía era a causa de su reciente obsesión por Kuroko ya que últimamente los veía muy pegados a él, no sabía porque le molestaba tanto y le daba miedo averiguar la respuesta.

* * *

En camino a Shutoku Midorima le dio una mirada a Kuroko sin que este se diera cuenta, recordando la principal razón por la que lo había traído con él y esa era que había sido ordenes de Akashi, no entendía que es lo que quería lograr con todo eso, pero con el tiempo lo averiguaría porque era imposible preguntarle al pelirojo su verdadero motivo, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y no hubiera ningún herido física y psicológicamente.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me dieron algunas ideas :D bueno y ¿Por qué Akashi pidió a Midorima que lo invitara al partido? ¿Cuál es su plan? Jejeje eso lo averiguaran mucho mas adelante

Nos leemos pronto

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko no basquet no me pertenece

Capitulo 4

Kagami miro con molestia al chico que estaba enfrente de el, había arruinado su momento a solas con Kuroko, la semana pasada no había podido estar los dos solos porque al parecer la mayoría de la generación de los milagros decidió aparecer para molestarlo, y ahora que ya podía estar a solas con él aparecía otro, tal vez había pensado que él era el menos molesto de todos ellos, pero ahora veía que estaba equivocado, todos ellos disfrutaban molestándolo de alguna manera u otra, o porque sino comenzaron aparecer casi todos los días para llevarse a Kuroko, de alguna manera ellos sabían que si hacían eso lograban molestarlo (aunque más le molestaba era el porqué le molestaba). Sin embargo el pelimorado simplemente se había sentado al lado de Kuroko y comenzó a comer su enorme helado de tres bolas, no había hecho nada que decía que quería llevarse a Kuroko, simplemente estaba sentado ahí sin decir nada, pero aun así a Kagami le molestaba su sola presencia porque no podía hablar cómodamente con el peliazul así que ya no aguantándose más hablo.

-Por qué no te sientas en otro sitio?- pregunto molesto, sabía que estaba siendo mal educado pero no le importaba, solo quería estar solo con el jugador fantasma.

-Porque quiero estar aquí y a Kuro-chin no le molesta.

Kagami miro al peliazul esperando que dijera que sí, pero para su decepción ente simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Ves Kaga-chin a Kuro-chin no le molesta.

Kagami gruño y decidió seguir comiendo. Un incomodo silencio se formo, ninguna decía nada y solo comía. Para Kagami todo eso era culpa de pelimorado, el estaba tranquilamente hablando con Kuroko, bueno el hablaba y el peliazul asentía o decía unas cuantas cosas, pero al menos no estaban tan incómodos

Lo que Taiga no sabía, era que Kuroko no estaba incomodo, solo estaba un poco sorprendido de que su ex compañero de básquet se sentara junto a él, tenia curiosidad de porque lo había hecho, después de todo no eran muy cercanos. El más pequeño de los tres miro hacia la ventana y vio un pelinegro que entraba al local, se le hizo extrañamente conocido, vio que buscaba con la mirada algo o alguien, hasta que volteo donde estaba sentado, vio que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y se comenzó acercar. Cuando más se iba acercando Kuroko lo pudo reconocerlo, era Himuro Tatsuya, el mejor amigo de Kagami, no pudo evitar sentir algo que se revolvía en su estomago, no sabía porque le molestaba que estuviera allí. Cuando se acerco a la mesa saludo a Murasakibara que recién había notado su presencia ya que estaba devorando sus dulces.

-Aquí estabas, te he estado buscando por todos lados- se quejo el pelinegro.

-Se me antojo comer un helado- fue la simple respuesta del más alto de todos.

-Pero me hubieras dicho- protesto Himuro.

Murasakibara simplemente lo ignoro y siguió comiendo sus dulces.

Himuro le iba a gritar por ignorarlo, pero un carraspeo lo interrumpió, voltio para ver quien había sido y se sorprendio de ver a su pelirojo amigo sentado ahí, ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Taiga estabas ahí, no te había visto.

A Kagami le bajo una gotita en la cabeza, acaso por estar mucho tiempo con Kuroko se le había pegado su invisibilidad, no lo creía, lo que pasaba era que su amigo era muy despistado.

-Tampoco notaste a Kuro-chin- agrego Murasakibara llevándose a la boca una gomita

-¿Eh?- Himuro miro hacia todos lados hasta que vio un pequeño peliazul al costado del pelimorado, ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí?- Jajajaja parece que ando muy distraído- se rio despreocupado- ¿me puedo unir a ustedes?

Normalmente a Kagami no le hubiera molestado la presencia de su amigo, pero ahora solo quería estar con Kuroko, suficiente tenia con Murasakibara como para agregar alguien más, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el grandote hablo.

-Claro Muro-chin puede unirse a nosotros.

-Genial, voy a pedir una hamburguesa y regreso.

Kagami ahora hervía de cólera, ¿Por qué invitaba más personas? El y Kuroko estuvieron ahí primeros así que ellos debían de decidir quién se sentaba ahí, miro a Kuroko, este tenía su rostro inexpresivo como siempre, no sabía si le molestaba que tanta gente estuviera ahí o no le importaba, era difícil saber con esa cara, Kagami suspiro, solo quería que se acabe el día.

* * *

Himuro camino de vuelta hacia la mesa con su pedido, una hamburguesa con queso y una gaseosa. Llego y sintió el ambiente pesado, no se había dado cuenta antes porque estaba muy distraído quejándose con su compañero de equipo, pero por una extraña razón ninguna se hablaba y Kagami le enviaba una mirada de muerte al pelimorado ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

-Ya regrese chicos- dijo alegre, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero no recibió ninguna repuesta, Murasakibara seguía comiendo su dotación interminable de dulces, Kagami comía su decima hamburguesa y Kuroko bueno el no le gustaba hablar solo miraba por la ventana, ya había terminado con su batido de vainilla y ya estaba lleno.

Al jugador de Yosen le cayó una gotita en la cabeza, no entendía porque esos tres estaban juntos en una mesa, con solo verlos era obvio que no se llevaban bien, soltó un suspiro y decidió comenzar una plática, miro a Kuroko que seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Así que Kuroko, ¿conociste a Murasakibara en Teiko?- hablo Himuro a Kuroko, asiendo que este dé un salto al oír su nombre, voltio a verlo con un rostro inexpresivo y asintió para volverse a voltear.

Ante eso a Himuro le bajo una gotita en la cabeza

-Muro-chin, Kuro-chin no le gusta hablar mucho- dijo Murasakibara, metiéndose una cucharada de helado a la boca, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta cuando había pedido otro.

-''Ya me di cuenta''- el pelinegro pensó viendo a Kuroko.

-Pero si quieres saber de él yo te puedo decir- dijo el pelimorado

Himuro se sorprendió ante la propuesta del otro, así que asintió.

-Kuroko era el sexto jugador de la generación de los milagros, el jugador fantasma.

Himuro abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese pequeño peliazul ¿era uno de la generación de los milagros?, ¡era imposible!- Wow nunca pensé que alguien el perteneciera a la generación de los milagros, eso es asombroso- dijo mirándolo, pero Kuroko se mantuvo viendo hacia la ventana.

-''No sé porque tengo la sensación que no le caigo bien''- pensó al ver que no le hacía caso

-Por eso, se mereció mis respetos, aunque nunca le voy a perdonar que se uniera a una escuela como Seirin.

-Murasakibara-kun, ya hablamos de eso y Seirin es muy bueno, recuerda que te ganamos- hablo Kuroko volteándose ver a Murasakibara, se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El amigo de Taiga se sorprendio al escucharlo – ''ahora que lo pienso eso es lo único que ha dicho en todo ese tiempo''.

Murasakibara lo miro y alzo su mano, parecía que lo iba a golpear, pero simplemente puso su mano en su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello. Kuroko hizo una mueca ante eso- Murasakibara-kun me estas despeinando.

Himuro vio la escena con extrañeza, nunca había visto a Murasakibara actuar cariñoso con alguien, voltio a ver a su amigo y vio que este sacaba chispas, levanto una ceja ante eso. Toda esta situación era demasiada extraña para él.

-Después nadie dijo nada y el silencio volvió.

* * *

Después de un largo silencio, se harto, esto era absurdo, nadie decía nada solo se dedicaban a comer y en el caso de Kuroko a ver por la ventana. Aburrido de esto hablo.

-Alguien diga algo este silencio me mata.

-Si tanto te molesta te puedes ir- hablo Taiga con el ceño fruncido, nunca había querido que este aquí en primer lugar

-Que malo eres, así hablas a tu amigo casi hermano- Himuro dijo con voz falsa dolida

-Si- fue la sola respuesta de Kagami

Himuro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro, formándose una idea en su cabeza.

-Ya sé, ahí que ir a jugar básquet- sugirió con una gran sonrisa.

-Ahora no, estoy muerta después de la práctica que tuve hoy.

-Pero Taiga ahí que jugar como en los viejos tiempos- Himuro volteo a ver a los dos ex jugadores de Teiko- ustedes también pueden venir podríamos jugar un dos contra dos- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No quiero- fue la respuesta de ambos.

-Vamos, no sean aburridos.

-No, anda tu Kaga-chin yo me quedo aquí con Kuro-chin.

Himuro lo vio a las dos y se dio cuenta que no podría convencerlos- bueno entonces será uno contra uno.

-Yo tampoco voy- Kagami por ningún motivo iba a dejar a los ex jugadores de Teiko solos

-No seas así, vamos – insistió Himuro- tú no te puedes negar, no puedo jugar yo solo- Himuro se acerco al asiento de Kagami y lo jalo, sorprendentemente tenía bastante fuerza para poder jalar a Taiga, este ni siquiera podía soltarse de su agarre.

El pelirojo vio como se iba alejando de ellos dos y quiso soltarse como sea y aunque hacia todo lo posible por hacerlo no podía, Himuro era muy fuerte.

-No vamos a divertir mucho, como en los viejos tiempos- dijo feliz Himuro

Kagami solo quería matar ahí mismo a su amigo.

Kuroko vio como Kagami era jalado por su amigo y sintió cierta molestia, frunciendo levemente las cejas.

Murasakibara que estaba observando a Kuroko, lo vio fruncir levemente el ceño, tenía una idea del porque de eso, pero no dijo nada

Kuroko miro a su batido vacío, se sentía extraño era casi como si estuviera… celoso, espera ¿estaba celoso de Himuro?, le molestaba la cercanía que tenia con Taiga y sabia que tenían un pasado, todo eso le molestaba de cierta manera, tal vez si estaba celoso.

-Kuro-chin es mejor que nos vayamos- hablo Murasakibara, había visto todas las expresiones pasar en el rostro de Kuroko, de molestia a sorpresa a otra vez a molestia y finalmente a resignación, era raro verlo expresar tantas emociones, realmente debía sentir algo fuerte por Kagami.

-Si, vamos.

* * *

Los dos basquetbolistas se fueron de lugar directo a casa.

Por cierto Murasakibara-kun ¿Por qué te sentaste con nosotros?- pregunto Kuroko, esa pregunta le venía rondando en su cabeza hace rato

Ordenes de Aka-chin- respondió como si nada

¿Ah?- Kuroko abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Por qué Akashi había ordenado eso?

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews me hacen tan feliz que le guste la historia y respondiendo a tu pregunta Munchis , no he visto la segunda temporada, pero cuando me dijiste lo vi de inmediato xD, morí con esa parte *-*.

Bueno esta vez le toco el turno a Kuroko de estar celoso, Kagami no podía ser el único jajaja y otra vez volvió aparecer el nombre de Akashi, ¿Qué estará planeando?, solo yo lo sé xD y muy pronto lo sabrán ustedes (tal vez) jaajjaj me gusta dejar con el suspenso.

Próximo capítulo aparece Akashi! Por fin


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko no básquet no me pertenece

Capitulo 5

Después del encuentro con Murasakibara, Kagami noto muy pensativo a Kuroko, durante las clases lo encontraba mirando hacia la nada, y aunque le había preguntado que le pasaba le respondía que estaba bien y no le pasaba nada, el pelirojo sabía que estaba mintiendo y le dolía que no confiara en el, pero sus razones tendría para no hacerlo.

Kagami suspiro y miro hacia el techo de su cuarto- me pregunto que le habrá dicho Murasakibara, tendrá relación con la generación de los milagros, será por eso que los veo tan seguido- Kagami suspiro de nuevo, sabía que no tendría ninguna respuesta a menos que Kuroko decidiera darle una, pero él era demasiado reservado con sus cosas y dudaba que le dijese algo- tal vez mañana tenga suerte- el pelirojo decidió que lo más sano era dormir y tratar de conseguir alguna respuesta del peliazul mañana.

Al día siguiente Kuroko seguía igual de distraído y Kagami ya se estaba molestando de la situación.

-Oi Kuroko responde de una vez que te pasa- habla Kagami molesto de ser ignorado por el más pequeño.

-No hubo respuesta.

-Oi Kuroko, respóndeme- Kagami ya tenía varias venitas en la cabeza, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no golpear al otro.

Otro silencio

-KUROKO- ahora Kagami estaba igual de rojo que su cabello debido a la ira que sentía en ese momento.

-Oh Kagami-kun estabas aquí no me había dado cuenta- dijo con voz neutra el peliazul, sin inmutarse por el grito.

Ahora si Kagami perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, con una mano agarro el cuello de la camisa del uniforme de Kuroko y lo levanto hasta que su cara quedara a la altura de la suya.

-¡Maldito como te atreves a ignorarme!, uno que se preocupa por ti y tu solo lo ignoras.

Kuroko lo miro por unos segundos hasta que bajo su mirada al piso haciendo que su flequillo escondiera sus ojos- no me pasa nada- murmuro.

-Pero Kagami lo escucho muy bien ya que estaba cerca de él- No creas que soy tonto y que no me doy cuenta que últimamente paras muy pensativo y distraído- dijo con furia Kagami, no sabía cómo aun no lo había golpeado- y todo eso fue después que te reuniste con Murasakibara, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

-No te lo puedo decir- hablo Kuroko sin mirarlo- se lo prometí.

Kagami miro a Kuroko, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy duro con él y si no le decía nada era por una promesa - lo siento- Kagami lo bajo al suelo y le soltó el cuello, Kuroko aun seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

-Lamento a verte hablado así – el pelirojo ahora se sentía muy avergonzado por su arrebato no debió de tratarlo así, pero se sentía tan preocupado por el otro y le molestaba que no le dijese nada; sin embargo compre dio que solo era por una promesa que no le dijera nada y no que no confiera en el, ahora se sentía más tranquilo y feliz, aunque no sabía porque le hacía tan feliz que el otro confiara en el, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, escucho el timbre que indicaba que el descanso había terminado y que era hora de volver a clases- Kuroko ya es hora de…- Kagami corto la oración al darse cuenta que estaba completamente solo- Tch ese maldito de Kuroko desapareciendo otra vez- resignado se dirigió a sus clases.

El as de Seirin camino hacia su salón y cuando vio que Kuroko ya estaba ahí, se sento en su asiento al lado del peliazul y lo volteo a ver- oi Kuroko ¿Por qué me dejaste ahí solo?

-Yo te dije que ya casi era hora de entrar a clases solo que no me escuchaste, así que me fui.

-Eso es mentira, yo no te escuche.

-Eso es por que estabas distraído, al parecer no soy el único.

Kagami quiso replicar, pero el profesor entro.

-Pero no te preocupes Kagami-kun que muy pronto lo sabrás- hablo Kuroko, hablando solo para Kagami.

-Eh?- fue la repuesta inteligente del pelirojo, volteo a ver a Kuroko pero este tenía su vista en la ventana ¿Qué había sido eso?, Kagami no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque el profesor les indico que abrieran sus libros.

-Oi Kuroko dime que fue eso- pregunto Kagami inmediatamente que tocara el timbre de la salida

-¿Qué fue qué?- pregunto Kuroko haciéndose el desentendido

-Lo que me dijiste, de que muy pronto lo sabré, que se supone que sabré

-No entiendo de lo que estás diciendo, yo no he dicho nada- dijo Kuroko agarrando sus cosas

-¡No mientas! Tu lo dijiste en la clase

-Kagami-kun creo que estas mal del oído, ¿Por qué no vas al médico?

-Tu estas buscando pelea ¿no?- el pelirojo hablo con varias venitas en la frente

-No sé de lo que hablas y es mejor apurarnos antes que la entrenadora se moleste con nosotros por llegar tarde.

-Tch por esta vez te salvaste, pero no creas que te libraste.

Kuroko no le hizo caso y camino hasta la puerta siendo imitado por Kagami.

* * *

Una vez en el gimnasio Riko les puso hacer un poco de calentamiento y luego una serie de ejercicios para luego terminar con un partido que era los de primero contra los de segundo y antes que tocara el silbato dando inicio al partido, la puerta se abrió revelando a nada más y nada menos que al ex capitán de la generación de los milagros y actual capitán de Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuro.

-¿Akashi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Riko extrañada de la repentina aparición del pelirojo poseedor de los ojos del emperador.

-No es obvio, vengo por Kuroko- respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Esto no es como una especie de deja vu- hablo Koganei mirando al capitán de Rakuzan con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Si es un poco parecido cuando vino Kise- respondió Teppei, asintiendo los demas del equipo.

-Ahora estamos ocupados, cuando terminemos el entrenamiento puede ir contigo.

-Eso no me importa, tengo asuntos importantes que atender con él, así que me lo llevo, Kuroko toma tus cosas y vámonos.

-Oi como te atreves a irrumpir en entrenamiento y decir que te llevas a Kuroko, el no se va a ninguna parte.

Akashi le envió una mirada gélida que hizo petrificarse a casi todos los miembros de Seirin, el jugador fantasma ya se había a acostumbrado a esas miradas y tenia inmunidad hacia ellas.

-Entrenadora es mejor que le haga caso a Akashi-kun, no le gustaría verlo molesto- aconsejo Kuroko.

-Está bien, te puedes ir pero mañana darás cincuenta vueltas- dijo resignada, definitivamente no quería ver molesto a Akashi

Kuroko asintió y se fue a traer sus cosas, una vez que regreso se fue con Akashi.

-Nos vemos mañana-el peliazul se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue con Akashi.

-Dame eso para que lo cargue por ti- dijo Akashi alzando la mano.

-No te preocupes, no pesa.

-No fue una petición, fue una orden- hablo en tono autoritario.

-Toma- Kuroko le dio su bolsa, no quería molestar a Akashi.

Mientras que se iban eran mirados por los de Seirin

-Caray no entiendo que tienen todos ellos con Kuroko- hablo Riko con tono cansado

-Se ve que lo quieren mucho- dijo Koganei con una sonrisa.

-''Demasiado''- pensó molesto Kagami.

-Ya dejen de estar ahí parados holgazaneando y empiecen el partido.

-Hai- fue la respuesta de todos

Riko toco el silbato y dio inicio al partido

* * *

Cuando llegaron afuera del colegio Kuroko se paro y enfrento a Akashi- ¿era necesario todo esto?

Akashi se volteo a ver a su ex compañero de equipo y respondió- por su puesto, de otra forma no sería divertido- sonrió de una forma perversa

Kuroko lo vio y suspiro, Akashi tenía una mente muy retorcida, solo esperaba que Kagami no lo odie después de esto.

* * *

Hola a todos, sorry por no actualizar es que estaba ocupada , pero bueno aquí les dejo con otro capitulo con la aparición del ultimo de la generación de los milagros , mi quirido Akashi ^w^ (me encanta ese pelirojo xD) ¿ cual creen que sea el plan de Akashi? Al parecer Kuroko ya lo sabe jojojo, bueno no se preocupen muy pronto lo descubrirán

Bye bye

Dejen reviews para saber que tal les perecio el capitulo


End file.
